The Death of Dove; Matthew vs Dove, part three
Dove quickly healed Matthew, then vanished. "Dove! Dove!" Shouted Simma, Running to see her. She was confused to see Lulu still there. "Ahhhhhh!" Simma blasted Lulu, then tellaported her out of there. Lulu grimaced. That would be the last time she concerned herself with Matthew or his team. Rubbing her wound lightly, she walked in the opposite direction of that tower. She would not be returning. Matthew, though he couldn't see straight, was still convinced Dove was in here with him. He grabbed the nearest possible figure he could make out and hugged it very tightly, refusing to let go. "I love you Dove..." he whined. No one was at the tower, but Simma and him. Simma saw him, and thought he was insane. Though, she could trust him more then Lulu. "Ummmm....She's not here. She's gone...." Simma pointed out, shaking his shoulder. "She'll never be back. Her hour was up, when she vanished" she said. Matthew blinked one or two times, frowned, then smiled. "It's okay Simma," Matthew said, patting her head. "I love you too." And with that, he stood, walked back to the couch, sat down, and once again retreated into his little ball. "Here," Said Simma, "Its the picture of Dove she gave to me." It was in a white frame, with delacate hearts, butiful Roses, and a 'D' at the top. it was a purple 'D'. "I don't want it." Matthew responded. "Oh, O.K." She told him. Simma was tring to make him feel better. She started to rub his back. She had often see Dove do that. Matthew couldn't help but smile. He seemed to relax a little. "Should I be trying to get over her..?" he asked carefully, trying not to sound like he hated her. "I don't know. Don't blame you're self." She said, taking her hand off. lt felt akword for her. Matthew sighed slightly. "I'm going to sleep. You can go now." he decided and briskly leaned his head on the arm of the couch. She didn't say anything, then gave him the Dove-doll. Dove used to make little dolls of people. lncluding herself, Simma, Matthew, and other close friends or famaly members. Matthew took the doll and hugged it tightly. "Goodnight Simma.." he mumbled, snuggling with the Doll. "Good night." she replied, then snuggled up in Dove's big, warm, comfterble bed. She took her teddy bear, and fell asleep. As soon as Matthew could sense that Simma was asleep, he stood out of the bed, and walked back over to the glass doorway he'd carved before. Taking a deep breath, he pushed off of the ledge and began falling. Who would save him now? There was no one. He could die. Matthew started to float in mid-air. Dove. He felt little droplets of water. "Youuu dooon't Looove meeeee..." Said Dove. how could he? Even when she told him not to... "You're dead." Matthew pointed out. How could he love someone who wasn't there anymore. Still, he wasn't feeling very comfortable being held in mid-air like this. It was kinda creepy.. "Youuu neeverrr diiddd, diid youuuu?" She startd to cry more, as she let him drop to the ground. Matthew hit the ground with a thud. Since Dove stopped him half way to the ground, it wasn't enough to kill him anymore. "Yes.. I did Dove. But you're dead. What am I supposed to do now?"